


Pas de prestige

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [563]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Le Havre, Loneliness, M/M, Rain, Unrequited Love, le HAC, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pierre regarde à travers la fenêtre, les gouttes s'abattant une à une devant lui, attendant qu'il se confesse.
Relationships: Pierre Gibaud/Quentin Cornette
Series: FootballShot [563]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Pas de prestige

Pas de prestige

Les gouttes tombent, les nuages s’effondrent, et paradoxalement, la chaleur fond. Il n’y a que la pluie dehors, une brume épaisse de vent et d’eau déconseille aux habitants de sortir dehors, et lui il regarde par la fenêtre en attendant la fin de l’averse. Il peut facilement s’imaginer l’odeur de la terre mouillée, l’odeur du goudron trempé. Tout ça n’est qu’une question d’habitude maintenant avec le temps. L’humeur normande n’est plus à démontrer avec les années, ce n’est une légende pour personne que le beau temps est à prendre quand disponible, qu’il ne faut pas le gaspiller ou le laisser passer quand il daigne se montrer. Pierre aurait dû écouter les rumeurs. Le Havre est ensoleillé, mais quand les nuages s’annoncent, ils ne plaisantent guère. Il ferait presque beau selon les plus vieux habitués du club. Pour lui c’est une des nombreuses averses qu’il va devoir vivre ici. Le bruit de l’eau frappant le bitume et le carreau est insoutenable mais diablement électrisant, comme une berceuse. La pluie impose un rythme que nul ne peut défier.

Pierre dirait que c’est presque une métaphore de sa situation au Hac, tout aurait ou aller si bien s’il n’avait pas rencontré Quentin. Comment peut-il ressentir des choses pour lui quand il est incapable de se comprendre ? S’ils se retrouvent tous les deux, dans la même ville, à traverser les averses chacun de son côté. Pierre ne peut que continuellement se demander ce que Cornette peut penser de lui, s’il est un bon gars ou juste le coéquipier qui amuse la galerie avec les blagues sur la météo normande. Il ne veut pas demander à Mathieu ou Alexandre, pour ne pas qu’ils comprennent, et pour ne pas que Le Guen se rende compte que son nouveau défenseur en pince pour le nouvel attaquant. Pierre se sent comme bloqué dans l’averse, à la recherche d’un abri qu’il ne trouvera sûrement jamais. S’il le trouve, ça voudra dire que Quentin l’a accepté, et s’il est trempé, c’est qu’il n’a rien fait. Qu’ils n’ont rien fait.

Les gouttes glissent toujours sur le carreau alors que le battement des flots continue de s’abattre partout où il le peut. Pierre ferme les yeux. Ciel et Marine ? Il a du mal à apercevoir le firmament quand il est couvert continuellement de nuages gris. Il a du mal à apercevoir la mer quand la brume repose sur tout ce qui l’entoure. Foutue métaphore.

Fin


End file.
